


Bus Ride

by ssulrealism



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/ssulrealism
Summary: small drabble about bus seat buddies, Vernon and Seungkwan.





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For my other bestie, who always betas for me when I ask <3 ty kouhai. 
> 
> this is very short.

“So…”

“Hmm…?”

“I’m Seungkwan.” The tawny haired boy, said, holding his hand out to the other. The boy he was sitting next to gave him a look, like he couldn’t be serious. Still, the blonde, reached out and shook his hand. 

“Vernon.”

“Let’s uh- have a good year?” Seungkwan mentally hit himself. In all honest he hadn’t thought past introducing himself to his seat buddy. He just couldn’t stand the awkward silence between them while the rest of the bus chatted away like happy friends. 

Vernon laughs at his honesty this time, flashing a smile his way for the first time that year and nods in agreement. 

“Yeah. Let’s have a good year.”

Theres still an awkwardness, but it isn’t lingering and Seungkwan can’t feel it’s heavy weight every time he steps onto the bus. The feeling begins to dissipate when Vernon reaches into his back and hands him half of a kit kat. The two boys smile at each other with something akin to fondness as the bus finally makes it way out of the school parking lot. Noise surrounds them, boisterous classmates, shouting from the bus driver and the ever present roaring from the highway outside. Still, the silence persists, but it’s not uncomfortable now. 

It’s happy.


End file.
